Chain Up My Heart
by Bonfiore'sGirl
Summary: A SasuNaru lime. Sasuke and Naruto are handcuffed together to learn about teamwork when they make a bet: the first to ask for the handcuffs to be taken off has to wear whatever the winner wants on the next mission. Very fluffy. SasuNaru pairing.
1. Chain Up My Heart

**Hey everyone! I'm rather proud of this one, but I'm worried about what you, my readers, will think about it. It's my first lime, and it's of one of my all time favorite pairings, SASUNARU! But I don't think you want me to go on a rant about that, so I'll keep it short and sweet. Please read this knowing it's SasuNaru and a lime (meaning strongly suggested sex, for those who don't know). Please don't flame me. I'm only guilty with falling in love with the pairing. If you don't agree, please don't read. Anyway, please enjoy the fic!**

**Blame/Dedication: Before I start this, I just want all to know, this is Kasai-no-Kitsune's fault! And she is probably very proud of that fact. THANKS KITSUNE!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be some much more fluff that people would drown. And there would defiantly be SasuNaruSasu, because I can't resist the reverse pairing either! ;3**

--

**Chain Up My Heart**

"Now, those handcuffs aren't coming off until you two learn to trust each other and can work together as a true team," Kakashi said, stepping back from Sasuke and Naruto. The two ninjas were connected by a three-foot chain between two cuffs. Sasuke's left and Naruto's right hands were held captive by the jingling metal.

Sasuke sighed in exasperation as their sensei left. This was going to be a long day.

"Hey, teme," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sasuke replied mal temperedly.

"How 'bout we turn this into a bet?" the blond grinned and his blue eyes glinted.

Sasuke turned his head, interested, "Go on."

"First one to beg Kakashi-sensei to take the handcuffs off loses. Winner decides what the loser wears on the next mission. Okay?" Naruto grinned mischievously.

Sasuke knew that the blond had a plan, but he couldn't pass up such a perfect opportunity. "Deal." A handshake sealed their fates.

--

For the next several hours, Naruto put Sasuke through the stupidest, most humiliating things he could think of. Mostly simple pranks to annoy people, like peeing on and steeling some of the Yamanaka's flowers, but that didn't stop Sasuke from having the most hellish day of his life.

Finally, the sun was going down and the boys ran into a predicament. Who's house would they sleep at?

"I have too much stuff at my house to go to yours, dattebayo!" Naruto burst out.

"And you don't think I have things?" Sasuke replied sarcastically. "I just think we should go to mine because it's bigger. We can stop at your house to grab what you need for tonight and then come back for more stuff tomorrow." Following this line of logic, Sasuke eventually convinced the blond to sleep at his house.

--

Both boys were bored. The lull in conversation had lasted a good ten minutes, and neither could think of anything to say or do. Naruto finally stood.

"I need to use the bathroom," he said.

Sasuke leaned against the wall just outside the small bathroom, trying to think of a way to get back at the little hell-maker and win the bet in one fell swoop. He heard the toilet flush and watched Naruto's back as he washed his hands. A smirk crept onto the Uchiha's face as he watched the occupied blond sway his hips a little to some imaginary music, and the raven-haired boy moved forward quietly. 'Time to give hell to the hell-maker,' Sasuke thought.

"Hey, dobe, I know something fun we could do," he whispered softly into Naruto's ear. Said blond jumped and froze, wondering how he'd gotten so close without being noticed. Sasuke smirked, lifting Naruto's shirt slightly to lightly rub the small of his back, barely making contact. Naruto's hair stood on end, a shiver going down his spine. His breathing quickened, Sasuke nestled his nose and mouth behind the blonde's ear. "Come on, dobe, don't tell me this is your first time?" Sasuke purred. Naruto gulped and blushed; it was a couple of seconds before he could form words.

"Is it yours?" he finally croaked. Sasuke laughed softly, tickling the back of Naruto's ear.

"No," he lied. This would be his first time with something that breathed. Naruto gulped again, frozen in place with the warm water from the faucet pouring over his hands.

"You're going to waste all my water, dobe," Sasuke said, moving forward and turning off the faucet. This maneuver trapped Naruto, who was now pressed between Sasuke's warm body and the sink. The soft hand on his back slowly began to travel downward.

"I just want you to know, I won't go easy on you just because it's your first time. But that's only because," Sasuke moved so that his mouth was touching the front of Naruto's ear and dropped his voice to a barely audible whisper, "I know you can take it." Sasuke's fingers found the edge of Naruto's pants and started to play there. The blonde's blush deepened further. His body was beginning to respond, but his mind wasn't ready yet. Sasuke knew he had to buy more time.

Starting at the base of the neck, Sasuke licked up to the ear, which he nibbled on softly. His index finger dove into the sacred domain below Naruto's belt to tickle his right hip. The blond finally gave in, letting all his muscles relax with a moan. With a jingle of chains, Sasuke wrapped his left arm around the waist of his blond. He liked the sound of that, his blond.

"My bedroom is just down the hall. Wanna come?" he purred. Naruto nodded vigorously. The raven-haired boy detached himself and softly took the blonde's hand, leading him slowly to the room of love. Sasuke worked hard to keep the mood the full two feet until he was guaranteed his prize. The door shut.

--

Both boys lay on the bed, wearing nothing but the chain that bound them. They were sweaty and out of breathe, but they were smiling.

"So, I guess we can tell Kakashi-sensei to take these handcuffs off, huh?" Naruto said after a long, satisfying silence.

Sasuke grinned mischievously, "Now, why would I want them off? With them on, I can do this to you every night."

Naruto groaned involuntarily, "Are you trying to break me?"

Sasuke tenderly stroked the side of his lover's face, smiling sweetly, "Maybe."

At that point, Naruto realized that he would never win the bet. The two tuckered teens fell asleep, clutching each other's hands like the chains that bound their hearts.

--

**A/N Yay! I must say, I love the fluffiness of this one. It is my pride and joy. However, no matter how much confidence I have in this fic, I am still a writer looking to improve, so any constructive criticism is very much appreciated, thank you. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! There is still an epilogue to come, so please enjoy that as well! Thanks again for your support! You are all wonderful! -Bon'sGirl**


	2. Epilogue: The Bet

**Here's the epilogue. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and almost definitely will never own Naruto.**

**Also, thanks again to my great friend, Kitsune! This is here because of you!**

--

**The Bet**

A week later, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura were standing ready at the village gates with their backpacks, waiting for the final member of their team to show up.

"Where the hell is Naruto? It isn't like him to be late. If he doesn't hurry we'll fail the mission!" Sakura complained, furious and worried at the same time.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said calmly, leaning against the gate, "he'll be here. He's probably just having trouble walking."

Kakashi, who had up to this point been reading Icha Icha Paradise, closed the orange book and looked at Sasuke suspiciously. "What did you do to him Sasuke?"

"He did it to himself," the raven-haired boy replied. "He's the one who wanted to make the bet."

Sakura let out a high-pitched squeak and clamped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stop the laughter that erupted from her throat. Kakashi followed her gaze up the street.

"Oh dear God…" the masked ninja trailed off. There in the street, struggling to walk, was Naruto. He was wearing a frilly, neon orange maid outfit. From top to bottom he was covered in accessories. Orange tabby cat ears and a bow adorned his head, silky orange gloves covered his hands, an orange tail with a bow and bell came out of the skirt, orange fishnet nylons, and orange high-heels turned the outfit into an orange version of a bad boy's dream.

"Oy, dobe! Pick it up!" Sasuke called jokingly.

"I'm trying, teme!" Naruto replied through clenched teeth as he stumbled and grabbed a building for support. When he finally reached them, he growled, "You better be enjoying this, teme, because I'm never wearing this outfit again!"

"Oh, I don't know about that…" Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder to wink at Naruto as the Uchiha walked away confidently. Naruto stood there, blushing, until a sympathetic and giggling Sakura offered to help him walk. Needless to say, it was a very interesting mission.

The End

**A/N I love this fic, but again, any constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I need the support, so please review. Thanks! -Bon'sGirl**


End file.
